Calamity Night
Calamity Night, a Dunmeri assassin, currently serves the Dark Brotherhood during the early 2nd century of the Fourth Era. She is proficient in several skills, especially in dark magic and stealth. Acting as a thief-like figure, she often accepts contracts for the Dark Brotherhood for plots of assassinations. Due to her skill, the Brotherhood greatly values her, and she returns such respect to her family. Pre-Brotherhood Years Before entering the Dark Brotherhood, Calamity lived with her mercenary family that hailed from Solitude. She was always around her biological parents, both of whom gave Calamity all of the training she needed. While her mother taught her enough magic, her father showed her how to fight as a Thief. She regularly sparred with her older sister and younger brother, gaining a sense of unity with them. These close family ties would eventually help her once she joined the Brotherhood. Once she reached adulthood, Calamity left her family to begin independent work. She kept no permanent ties to any group, but preferred to aid the Imperial Legion and their associates the most, possibly due to the discrimination she faced from Nords. Although not the most famous of all sellswords, she grew quickly in fame. By the age of 25, she was known throughout Skyrim as a trustworthy hitwoman, and her moderate wealth reflected that positive reputation. However, something felt missing from her life. She was unable to contact her family, leaving her alone. The loving and warm life with her kin she once knew was gone, but she wanted it to return. She spent her young adult years searching for a new family to be part of, and one day her prayers were answered. A Welcomed Change One morning, Calamity was abducted by the Dark Brotherhood from her room at the Bee and Barb in Riften. When she woke up, a strange woman in shrouded leather armor began talking with her. She secretly followed Calamity for over a year, gaining an admiration for the young Dunmer. She offered Calamity a place in the organization, which she accepted gladly. As part of the initiation, she received her first contract. For her starting assignment, she was sent to her home city of Solitude. She followed the trail to find the person who called the Brotherhood via the Black Sacrament. When she did, she spoke with the man. It was an Imperial officer, Gaius Romero, who was an old friend of Calamity. A band of Nord pirates recently slayed his brother, and he craved for vengeance. Calamity gladly accepted his gold, setting out to the ship Wundergeist to rid the world of these sea thugs. Needless to say, she murdered each and every pirate on that ship. When she returned to the sanctuary, she was greeted warmly by the Brotherhood's members. Not only did she find new work, but she found the sense of family she craved for. The Brotherhood treated her just as her family did, and that gave her heart new purpose. She even began to eagerly worship Sithis, abandoning the worship of the Daedric Prince Azura. To this day, she serves Sithis and the Dark Brotherhood, and will continue to do so until the Void calls for her. Promotion to Speaker Before becoming Speaker, Calamity was a regular Executioner for the Brotherhood. She served under that position, excelling at her work. One day, the current Speaker for her sanctuary, the spirit form of Gunnarthor, finally broke ties with Sithis and passed to the paradise of Sovngarde. Needing a new Speaker, David Wellington turned to her. He offered the position, which she accepted humbly. Now she serves as the Speaker for the Windhelm Sanctuary, looking out for any of David's contracts. Family Around her 29th birthday, she fell in love with the Argonian blacksmith Jesse, a fellow servant of the Dark Brotherhood. She quickly married the man, and began a family with him. She currently has two children, a Dark Elf boy named Armitage and an Argonian girl named Mathilda. She also treats James as her son, even though they have no biological relations whatsoever. Category:Dunmer Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Mercenaries Category:Nuke's Fiction Category:Characters Category:Females